En natt att minnas
by Shazan
Summary: Swedish oneshot. Ginny är rasande efter Rons utskällning och Draco är full. Nu står hon inför ett val. Ska hon ta så många elevhemspoäng att Slytherins behållare slår i botten eller ska hon följa med de vilda Slytherineleverna på sitt livs vildaste natt?


Det var sen fredagskväll när Ginny började gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet efter sin prefektrunda. In genom fönstren till de folktomma korridorerna strålade otaliga stjärnor och en klar halvmåne. Hon tänkte med ett snett leende att hon måste ha tagit rekordmånga poäng av smygande elever den här gången. Inte undra på det. Hon hade varit fly förbannad efter Rons ilskna föreläsning om hennes förehavanden när det gällde killar. Han behandlade henne som om hon fortfarande var en tolvåring, tänkte hon surt. Bara för att han själv inte kommit till skott ännu under hans femte år betydde inte det att hon inte skulle få göra det. Hon sparkade till en rustning, vilket fick det att eka i den annars tysta korridoren. Efter att ha gått en bit till hörde hon plötsligt någon eller några som tisslade och tasslade framför henne. Hon skyndade beslutsamt på stegen och stötte sedan ihop med ett gäng Slytherinelever, däribland Draco Malfoy. Misstänksamt såg hon från den ena till den andra. De tycktes alla vara klädda för att gå ut och festa någonstans.

"Nej, men är det inte lilla Miniweasleyn som är ute och vandrar alldeles ensam", sade Pansy Parkinson med babyröst. Hennes ögon glimmade kattlikt i ljuset från facklorna. "Vet du inte att det är farligt att röra sig ute i slottet på nätterna? Man kan träffa på stora stygga Slytherinelever!"

Hon skrattade tillsammans med resten av gruppen. Uppenbarligen hade de alla druckit en del.

"Käften, Parkinson! Det är ni som inte har något här att göra."

Malfoy stegade fram och stannade bara någon decimeter ifrån henne. Hans silvergrå ögon glittrade roat och han lade huvudet på sned.

"Har någon trampat på dina tår idag, Weasley? Eller är det din bror som har tjafsat om att du är för ung för att umgås med killar? Han hördes över hela korridoren tidigare idag." Men gnällig röst imiterade han Rons utläggning ord för ord.

"Vad den idioten har sagt eller gjort har du inget med att göra, Malfoy", morrade hon. "Vart är ni på väg egentligen?"

"Så Weasley den yngsta har lite krut i sig", skrattade han lågt. "Vart vi ska gå angår inte dig… Om du inte är lite rebellisk förstås", tillade han och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Draco, du kan inte mena att hon ska följa med!", utbrast Pansy förfärat. "Hon är ju en Gryffindor och en Weasley!"

"Varför inte? Det kan bli kul", log Malfoy och synade Ginny uppifrån och ner. "Fast kanske Weasley har rätt i att hon är för ung för sånt."

Ginny var för paff för att kunna få fram ett ord. Erbjöd han henne verkligen att följa med dem? Kanske var det bara ett nytt sätt att förödmjuka henne. Hon stod tyst några sekunder medan hon överlade för sig själv. Hans sista ord hade börjat ringa i hennes öron och hennes ursinne för hur Ron hade behandlat henne hade rasat i henne hela dagen. Med hårda ögon såg hon upp i Malfoys silvergrå.

"Varför inte?"

Han verkade förvånad över hennes svar, men sedan glimmade hans ögon nästan djävulskt och de började gå mot en av de hemliga gångarna till Hogsmeade. Pansy och Millicent Bulstrode protesterade ännu i bakgrunden, men Malfoy verkade inte bry sig om dem. Hon undrade vad hon hade gett sig in på. Trots att den underjordiska gången var upplyst av deras trollstavar var underlaget svårt att urskilja, eftersom ljuset flackade för varje steg de tog. Ginny snubblade till och tog utan att tänka sig för tag i Malfoys arm för att få stöd. Han reagerade inte alls och hon behöll greppet ända tills de var framme vid utgången. Hon drog in den friska luften i lungorna. Visserligen hade hon gått några gånger i gångarna under jorden, men hon avskydde den unkna doften i dem. De äldre eleverna fiskade fram flaskor som de drack ur och bjöd henne att dricka. Tveksamt tog hon emot och drack en liten klunk. Malfoy såg roat på henne.

"Om du hade planerat att vara rebellisk inatt får du allt bjuda till lite mer. Inte ens din bror skulle reagera på det där."

Ginny fnös till och höjde bottnen av flaskan mot taket medan hon klunkade i sig så mycket hon tålde. Den starka vätskan brände i halsen och hon hostade till. Malfoy såg imponerat på henne.

"Inte illa, men du kan inte gå in så där. Pansy, hjälp henne att ändra kläderna till något mer passande."

Pansy log, som om hon slutligen accepterade Ginnys närvaro när hon nu fick tillfället att styla om henne. Resultatet blev ett kort urringat linne, ett par låga slitna jeans och hon gjorde dessutom de små ringarna i öronen fem gånger större. Med några noggranna rörelser med sin trollstav lyckades hon få det spikraka håret att bli lockigt och lägga en snygg makeup. Malfoy visslade till av uppskattning. Pansy såg mycket nöjd ut över sitt verk.

"Vad har du gjort med mig?", frågade Ginny misstänksamt.

"Snyggat upp dig förstås. Vad trodde du?", fräste den andra flickan förolämpat.

"Du är en Slytherin. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om du har lagt kaninöron på mig.", muttrade den rödhåriga torrt.

"Åh, var det så du menade." Pansy lät förundrad men verkade ta det som en komplimang, eftersom hon gav Ginny ett stort leende.

"Ska vi gå, mina damer?", frågade Malfoy gentlemannaaktigt.

Det tog inte lång tid för Ginny att räkna ut att de kommit till en lönnkrog. Inga identitetsbevis krävdes och största delen av besökarna verkade vara minderåriga. I en stor spegel innanför dörren såg hon slutligen resultatet av Pansys ansträngningar. Hon var vacker. När hon slet ögonen från sin egen spegelbild mötte hon Malfoys. Han stod rakt bakom henne. Tidigare hade hon inte kunnat urskilja hans kläder, men nu såg hon att han hade ett svart linne som framhävde de muskler han fått genom intensiv quidditchträning, och svarta jeans. Hon hade aldrig när de varit i luven på varandra tänkt på hans utseende, men ikväll när de grävt ner stridsyxan märkte hon hur snygg han var.

"Ska vi gå in?", undrade han. "Glöm inte att du har ägnat den här natten till att visa fingret åt din bror i allt du gör", tillade han med en blinkning. "Ska vi beställa ett par drinkar?"

"Tänker du berätta för Ron om den här kvällen?", frågade hon nervöst.

"Ärligt talat, nej. Det kommer att bli mycket roligare att skratta bakom hans rygg." Än en gång glittrade hans ögon på ett djävulskt okynnigt sätt. Hon log lättat mot honom, men rynkade sedan på pannan.

"Jag har inga pengar med mig."

"Oroa dig inte, jag bjuder på allt ikväll", sade Malfoy obekymrat.

"Då måste du tycka att det här är oerhört kul", flinade hon.

"Du har ingen aning." Hans leende matchade hennes.

Efter några drinkar och allmänt småprat började hon känna sig påverkad. Den varma känslan av att inte har några bekymmer i världen var obekant för henne, men hon njöt av den. Hon tog Malfoys hand och drog honom ut på dansgolvet där Pansy, Millicent och Blaise redan befann sig. Hon slöt ögonen för en sekund och tänkte att hon aldrig hade känt sig så här fri. När hon öppnade dem igen mötte de Malfoys och på något sätt kände hon på sig att han förstod. När han lämnade dansgolvet följde hon med honom och efter att ha hämtat något att dricka vid baren satte de sig ner vid ett bord.

"Du ångrar väl inte att du följde med, Weasley?", frågade han retsamt.

"Inte alls, och vad säger du om att skippa formaliteterna? Varje gång du kallar mig Weasley tror jag att du förväxlar mig med Ron."

Skrattande lutade han sig mot henne och strök bort en lock som skymde hennes ena öga.

"Det finns ingen risk i världen att jag skulle förväxla dig med din bror, Ginny", viskade han lågt i hennes öra. Någonting i hans röst gav henne en ilning i magen. Han drog sig tillbaka som om inget hade hänt och tog en klunk ur sitt glas.

"Du borde smaka på drinken. Den är riktigt god." Han nickade mot hennes glas.

"Vad är det för nåt?", undrade hon.

"Den heter 'Sex on the beach'", sade han lugnt.

"'Sex on the beach'? Försöker du förföra mig?", frågade hon retsamt.

"Man vet aldrig", sade han med samma okynniga blick.

Hans intensiva ögon fick henne att inse att hon lekte med elden, men samtidigt drogs hon till honom på ett nästan hypnotiskt sätt. Girigt drack hon av den rödaktiga drinken. Hon njöt verkligen av den här kvällen. Om hon blev bränd, så hade det i alla fall verkligen varit värt det. Hon tog hans hand och de återvände till dansgolvet där Blaise och Pansy hånglade vilt och skamlöst samtidigt som de dansade till musiken på ett vulgärt sätt. Ingen omkring dem verkade reagera, så Ginny antog att det var fullt acceptabelt på den här platsen. När hon och Draco började dansa smög hon upp sina armar kring hans nacke och han lade händerna på hennes höfter. I det ögonblicket fanns det bara rytmen av den dunkande musiken och de två. Ingenting omkring dem verkade spela någon roll. Hela rummet verkade snurra omkring dem, som om hela universum kretsade runt just detta omaka par.

Senare gick alla fyra till det bord i ett mörkt hörn där Crabbe och Goyle satt. De verkade helt absorberade i en match om vem som skulle klara av att dricka den andra under bordet. Musiken hördes inte lika bra där och Draco viskade i hennes öra.

"Goyle vinner alltid, för han brukar ta stöd med fötterna mot stolsbenen. Det brukar vara en hård kamp ändå, för Crabbe är egentligen för stor för att kunna slinka under bordet."

Ginny småskrattade åt kommentaren. Hon försökte sätta sig ner bredvid Pansy, men tappade balansen när hon skulle kila sig mellan bänken och bordet och fick ta stöd mot den andra flickan för att inte falla. Den svarthåriga slingrade genast sina armar om hennes midja och drog henne till sig.

"Tassarna bort, Pansy! Ginny är med mig ikväll", varnade han. Parkinson putade med underläppen, men släppte henne. Ginny såg förvirrat från den ena till den andra.

"Kan någon förklara för mig vad som precis hände?"

"Pansy lade an på dig", förklarade Draco obekymrat.

Ginny rynkade på pannan när hon såg på den omnämnda. "Men du hånglade ju nyss med Blaise?"

"Varför begränsa sig?", log hon och ryckte på axlarna. Hennes svar gav Ginny en helt ny syn på hur det var att tillhöra Slytherin och för första gången skulle hon ha velat vara en av dem, en av detta härliga gäng som gjorde precis vad som föll dem in. Hon gav den andra ett leende för att säga att allt var okej. De drack och pratade tills Millicent plötsligt utropade att de måste gå. Hon huttrade till på vägen tillbaka och Draco lade sin mantel över hennes axlar. De nådde Hogwarts i samma stund som solen gick upp i horisonten. Alla gick mot Slytherins domäner och Ginny följde tveksamt med eftersom Draco inte hade släppt hennes hand. När de andra gick in i uppehållsrummet bad han henne vänta en stund och försvann in. Ett par minuter senare kom han ut med en liten flaska som han gav henne.

"Du kommer att behöva den imorgon", log han snett.

"Tack." Hon slog armarna om hans hals och kysste honom intensivt. Utan att tveka tog han tag i hennes lår, lyfte upp henne och tryckte henne mot den kalla stenväggen. Hon korsade benen bakom hans rygg och rufsade om hans silkesmjuka hår. Han var en underbar kyssare och fick henne nästan att se stjärnor. Motvilligt släppte han henne sedan och strök en av hennes lockar bakom örat.

"Det är bäst att du går innan någon vaknar."

"Tack för ikväll. Den har varit fantastisk!"

Han nickade. "Sov så gott, min sköna."

"Detsamma", log hon och började sedan gå mot Gryffindortornet. Hon ökade på stegen efter att hon kommit utom synhåll och småsprang sedan genom korridorerna. Hon kände sig härligt lycklig och på något sätt kände hon på sig att hon varken skulle träffa på Filch eller Mrs Norris på vägen. Den tjocka damen muttrade irriterat och gäspade när hon släppte in henne. Ginny smög försiktigt upp till sovsalen och klädde av sig så tyst hon kunde. De tuffa kläderna gömde hon längst ner i kofferten och flaskan under kudden. Efter att ha dragit ihop de rubinröda förhängena lade hon sig ner med en suck av välbehag. Hon somnade på nolltid.

"Ginny, vakna! Du kommer för sent till frukosten!"

Hon grymtade till lite och öppnade försiktigt ena ögat. Tack och lov var förhängena orörda, så att de andra inte kunde se i vilket skick hon befann sig. Huvudet dunkade som om en flock elefanter dansade schottis där inne. Tungan var som en öken och hon längtade efter något att dricka.

"Gå före ni. Jag kommer strax", muttrade hon yrvaket.

Klumpigt grävde hon efter flaskan som Draco givit henne igår kväll. När hon fann den spillde hon i sig allt utan att tänka efter en sekund. Strax efteråt var det som om allt smälte. Skallebanket försvann liksom det svaga illamåendet och hon kände sig som ny. Hon klädde hastigt på sig, men stannade till när hon såg Slytherin-manteln. Hon funderade febrilt vad hon skulle göra med den. Till slut bestämde hon sig för att uggla den till honom. Snabbt rafsade hon ner något på ett papper och skyndade upp till uggletornet för att skicka paketet. Nervositeten bubblade i hennes inre när hon steg in i stora salen. Skulle Draco överhuvudtaget låtsas om nattens eskapader? Hon ville inte att han skulle säga något som skulle göra Ron misstänksam, men samtidigt ville hon veta att deras kyssar hade betytt något för honom, att hon inte var en i mängden. Med en liten suck gick hon och satte sig bredvid Neville och Ron. Den senare slafsade i sig maten på ett sätt som fick hyenors bordsskick att likna adelns i jämförelse.

"Har du nya örhängen?", frågade Parvati Patil nyfiket. Ginny kände på de dinglande ringarna i öronen. Hon hade glömt dem på när hon gick och lade sig i morse. Ron vände sig misstänksamt mot henne.

"Nej, jag transfigurerade de små som jag hade", skyndade hon sig att säga.

"Var höll du hus igår kväll?", frågade Ron. "Var du med någon av dina pojkvänner?"

"Jag har ingen pojkvän", fräste Ginny. "Det var jag som hade prefektrunda igår kväll. Har du glömt det?"

"Och vad har vi här då? Ett litet Weasleygräl på gång? Vad spännande. Jag sätter en peng på att Miniweasleyn vinner", sade Draco. Han stod bakom dem med ett hånleende på läpparna. Bakom honom stod Crabbe och Goyle tysta som stora statyer. Den sistnämnde vinkade försiktigt, men som tur var så såg inte Ron det eftersom han var skymd bakom Draco, som såg oförskämt fräsch ut för att ha sovit så lite, noterade Ginny.

"Lägg dig inte i det här, Malfoy", röt Ron. "Ta dina marionettdockor och försvinn härifrån."

Draco skrattade bara lågt. Plötsligt släpptes ugglorna in och några av dem släppte ner ett paket åt honom. Han öppnade det utan att bry sig om Gryffindor-elevernas nyfikna blickar. Han tog fram manteln och läste meddelandet högt.

"'Tack för en underbar natt…'" Hans ögon glittrade, efter att ha sett Rons smalnande ögon. "Tack själv och välkommen åter", sade han nöjt och gick mot sitt eget bord. Ginnys hjärta hoppade över ett slag. 'Välkommen åter…' Betydde det att hon skulle få följa med fler gånger? Ron muttrade något om 'slemmigt äckel' och 'casanova', men hon brydde sig inte om honom. Istället höll hon ögonen på Draco och när han gick ut ur stora salen följde hon efter. Otåligt väntade hon tills de hade kommit utom synhåll för alla andra innan hon skyndade ikapp honom.

"Menade du det? Att jag skulle få följa med er ut igen?" Hennes ögon var fixerade vid hans silvergrå.

"Visst", log han med djävulskt glimmande ögon. "Men vi borde inte prata här."

Han förde henne till Vid behov-rummet. Där inne tog han tag om hennes haka med tummen och pekfingret och kysste henne passionerat. Hon slingrade sina armar om hans hals och lät sin tunga glida in i hans mun. När han släppte henne visste hon att det var bevis nog. Det här skulle utvecklas till ett ytterst intressant förhållande.


End file.
